The Diary of a Soilder
by Brewer
Summary: Something strange is going on in this soilders life...will his mind be able to take it. Read and find out.


Diary of a Soldier.

December 3rd, 2080

Today I was given my briefing. They said I was going to this island in the south pacific. I hope its warm there. It's freezing here and I think I got frost bite. I miss my family, I wonder how they are doing. I think I will right them, yes that is what I'll do.

December 9th, 2080

Today we landed on the island. No big deal, just some insertions and a mercenary or two. God they are idiots, they charged our drop off plane like dumbasses. Gunned them down like they where nothing. But the weird thing is I could have sworn one of them moved after I blew his head off. All well if he did its cause the adrenaline or something who knows. Some kids can't hack it, this one kid name Branson wouldn't shoot his gun and took it in the stomach. He bled to death...real shame I liked that kid. All well, I guess that's why they call it war. Damn...ok that's all for now.

December 14th, 2080

Ok...So something weird is going on, on this island. One of our guys lost his mind or something and blew his brains all over the head. But...I swore I seen him walk by me today. I didn't want to sound crazy so I didn't call out to him. But I swore it was him...if it was...I don't know what to think...if it wasn't this guy was weird. His eyes looked all white, like there was no pupil and he kinda smelled. Kinda looked dead, man, I want to go home. I miss my wife and kids. I wonder what there doing now. All well, it hurts to much to think about it.

December 18th, 2080

Ok...Now this guy who blew his brains out, Kreeden, yeah that was him walking pasted me for days ago. It said it on his name tag. But he was dead...I mean...I seen his body. There is no way in hell that he could have survived. His head was split down the middle...ok well I'm prolly going to end up putting my nose were it doesn't belong but I have to find out what's going on. Yeah so, yeah.

January 2nd, 2080

Ok...a lot to right now. I found out something very strange is going on here. And yes I did put my nose were it didn't belong and I'm sure they seen me and they prolly will come after me. So if I don't write for a while good bye and please tell my family I love them. I found out they their using high powered steroids to bring the dead back to life! They are tampering with things that they should not. O and that Private Kreeden bit someone the other day and now there in the ward...looking an awful lot like Kreeden. So they wasted this Kreeden guy, with about 45 clips of ammo. Nothing, he kept coming! So they put a slug in his head and...he dropped like a fly. I'm not liking bringing the dead back. And the crazy part is that they can think. Kreeden came up and talked to me before they dropped him. Just like he wasn't even dead. But he was...I could see the stitches from were his head came apart. Man..this is to much...O no...their here. Good Bye and God bless.

January 3rd, 2080

They gave me my journal, can u believe it. In a weird way I think they want me to document it all. So that is what I will do. But not in this one. My friend, Private Darlin is a MP so I asked him to sneak me in a new notebook.

January 28th, 2080

OK...I got my new notebook. I'm planning my escape. I must get out of here and I think I may have to kill some people. They treat me like garbage anyway and I think I might be losing my mind so I really don't care. Its me or them. Darlin disappeared. I think they took him to do some test on. I'm afraid I'll never see him again. Good bye Darlin, and thank you so much for your help. I must cast fear from my mind. I cannot get caught. Vaya con el dios.

February 5th, 2080

I'm out and I still got my journal. They want me to right, I'll write. I pulled the oldest trick in the book on them. I saved up all the nasty food they been giving me and kinda meshed it together. Stuffed it in my mouth made some gagging noises that weren't completely fake and spit it out. The guard ran in. Somehow I out powered him and snapped his neck. He's dead now, vaya con el dios. I had to leave his gun there, that would have made to much noise. I just took his knife. I snuck up on another guard and slit his throat from ear to ear. Vaya con el dios. I ran into the woods after I stole his uniform. I'm hiding out in this cave. I heard some weird noises as I left the base. All well, I hope all them bastard's die. Trying to play God. Who they are? I'm afraid they put something in my water for I am losing my mind fast. It doesn't matter I'll never make it off the island anyway.

February 28th, 2080

I haven't written in 23 days and I have found out more about this island. Them mercenaries we gunned down...they were already dead. I had to kill more innocent people, vaya con el dios. They had to die though. They stood in the way of my mission. Yes they had to die...had to. I am not a killer...they had to die. Vaya con el dios. Had to...they'll never see their families like I will never see mine. We're all going to die...never...vaya con el dios.

March 2nd, 2080

I would tell you my idea but they're watching. They never sleep. Them things. Always watching me and trying to get my journal. But they wont I won't let them. I'm not afraid...I won't let them. They'll all be dead soon. Well deader...I hate this...I don't want to die but I have to. They must die...I must die...I must...vaya con el dios.

March 3rd, 2080

They're not watching me...not now...so I will tell you. I plan to blow this place straight to hell. Gone...all gone. I think I'm the only real person left on this island. And if there are more, well, vaya con el dios. There's a silo about 6 miles from my cave. I'll go there and stab some so C4 on it. Yeah that's how I'm gonna do it. That's it...real quick...I'm sure there's enough nuke's to sink this place. Good-bye...vaya con el dios.

That journal was found in the wreckage. It along with thousands of bodies. They soldier's name was never discovered. The military denies all the rumors that are in this journal. That they are false. The military says that this is just the rambling of a mad man. In other news...

The end.


End file.
